


It's the wrong dream with the wrong man

by smaragdbird



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Unhealthy Relationships, both want someone else with the same face, incestous overtones, kinda fucked up, using each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: When Thor comes from his world to the Avengers Academy he can feel Loki's eyes follow him everywhere - he knows because he cannot look away from Loki either.He's not surprised when Loki visits him in his room.





	It's the wrong dream with the wrong man

Thor was not surprised to hear Loki enter his room. He had hardly made a secret of his interest as different as he was from the Loki Thor had known in his reality. That Loki was cold, dangerous and beautiful. Not so different in one regard, Thor amended when he took another Loki at this realities’ Loki striding forward like the predator he liked to pretend he was.

“No sense for decoration?” Loki asked, letting his eyes wander through the bare bones of a room that Thor was inhabiting. They had never been this physically close in Thor’s reality. Loki had always been a far off fantasy occasionally glimpsed through crowds and on the title page of newspapers.

“Unnecessary plunder”, Thor replied, watching as Loki leaned against his desk, crossing his long legs. He was downright modestly dressed compared to what Thor had observed from Loki in his world though the preference for green, gold and black remained the same.

“Or maybe you have no personality to express”, Loki said, halfway between a stinging comment and a teasing remark but falling short of either.

Thor scoffed as he felt Loki’s eyes on him, waiting for a reaction. This Loki was so easy to read, had temper that quickly flared, emotions hiding under a thin sheet of indifference. Manipulations needed patience and this Loki possessed little of it whereas the Loki of Thor’s world had sometimes waited months or years to play his hand.

However Thor did not have much patience either. “What can I do for you, Loki?” He had a pretty good idea what he could do for Loki and also what Loki could do for him. 

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious that Thor would outright ask him about his intentions. Maybe he was more similar beyond his looks to the Loki in Thor’s world than he had first anticipated.

“Why would you think I want something from you?”

“You’re hardly here for the pleasure of my company.”

“You’re selling yourself short”, Loki said, sitting down at the edge of Thor’s desk, putting one foot on Thor’s chair just next to his thigh.

“You don’t know me.”

“Maybe I’d like to know you”, Loki said, playing with a lock of his raven hair, something that Thor recognised as a gesture that his Loki had used often as well. “Brother.”

“We are not brothers in my world”, Thor replied, wrapping his hand around Loki’s ankle. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of Loki’s trousers, caressing the skin underneath. He had never touched Loki before and yet he was disappointed that Loki felt like a normal man when he was anything but.

“Oh?” Loki pretended to be surprised. He put his other foot onto Thor’s chair as well so that his legs were framing him in a wide bow. “What are we then?”

There were answers Thor could give, some even the truth, but instead he gave in to temptation. He grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt and pulled him onto his lap before slamming their mouths together. There was a moment of stillness from Loki where he was too surprised by Thor’s sudden move to react and Thor used it to pry his lips apart and plunder his mouth.

When Loki did react, it was to bury his hands in Thor’s hair and shift on his lap, pressing their groins together. He surrendered to Thor without even pretending to fight back. The Loki he wanted, the one seared into his dreams and desires had been cold and cruel. The Loki he had on his lap was hot and passionate. But then he wasn’t the Thor this Loki really wanted either. They were both using each other for the illusion of having what they truly desired.

Thor pushed his hand inside Loki’s trousers but instead of a cock his fingers found the sweet, wet folds of a cunt. When he looked up, Loki smirked and said, “I thought it’d be easier.”

He seized Loki’s mouth in a brutal kiss as his hand pushed deeper inside. Loki’s disregard for gender was apparently just as casual in this world as it was in Thor’s and each similarity he found between them only heightened Thor’s desire.

“Get your clothes off. I know you can do it instantly”, Thor demanded. He had seen Loki change outfits within a blink of an eye.

“So impatient”, Loki smirked, tilting his head but he gave in to Thor and within a heartbeat Loki was naked, looking like Thor had always imagined him to look. His pale skin was unblemished, no scars, ni bruises and Thor longed to lay him out and mark him, mark him so deep and so frequently no magic could ever erase it. 

Loki pushed down against the fingers Thor had inside him, clenching around him when Thor withdrew them until only the tips remained inside him.

“Who’s impatient now?” Thor asked, teasingly thumbing over Loki’s clit. There was no way he would only let this be one time, not before he had taken Loki in all the forms he could take and all their combinations. He had been starving for so long that even this pale imitation of who he truly wanted was enough to make him ravenous.

Instead of waiting for an answer, he pulled Loki into another kiss as he pushed his fingers back inside, spreading them inside Loki as he kept teasing Loki’s clit with his thumb. With his free hand he opened his belt and trousers and pulled out his cock, which had been getting uncomfortable confined like that.

“Do you want me?” Thor asked as he broke the kiss. 

Loki’s hands tightened in his hair, pulling his head backwards. “If you don’t fuck me I’m going to curse you”, he hissed, attacking Thor’s bared throat with his mouth.

“You’re so desperate to be filled by me”, Thor teased him and pulled it his fingers out. “Do it yourself.”

The look Loki gave him was pure poison but his arousal and impatience won out over his pride. He freed one hand from Thor’s hair to wrap it around the base of his cock as he sank down on it. Thor moaned as he felt Loki’s warm, wet cunt envelop him.

Loki like this; settled on his lap and impaled on his cock, was a dream come true. Thor’s hands roamed greedily over his body as he pulled Loki into another kiss.

“Move, dammit”, Loki said as he broke away, his fist hitting Thor’s chest. 

“I told you”, Thor smiled up at him. “Do it yourself.”

And Loki did, putting his hands on Thor’s shoulders to push himself up and let himself sink down again. There was little rhythm to it, Loki was just as greedy as Thor, chasing his own pleasure and tilting his hips so he could grind his clit against Thor.

Thor kept one hand on Loki’s hip to steady him while the other squeezed his ass, the fingertips even teasingly caressing the hole there because soon Thor would take him this way as well. HIs mouth closed around Loki’s nipple, teasing and worrying it with his tongue and teeth until he felt Loki buck against his before he moved on to the other one.

“Thor”, Loki moaned as Thor bit his nipple lightly. It was enough to send a new, fresh wave of arousal through Thor. He had wanted this but now he had changed his mind. He needed more of Loki’s submission, needed him beneath him. 

With one arm wrapped around Loki’s waist and the other around his shoulders, Thor moved them out his chair and laid Loki across his desk, not caring what was pushed off it to accommodate them. The image Loki gave, panting with glazed over eyes and his skin flushed, satisfied Thor.

Now that it was up to him Thor set a quicker, much harsher pace. He knew Loki could take it. Loki moaned loudly with each thrust, not caring who could hear them. This was what Thor had always dreamed about: Loki, beneath him, and the only word he could remember was Thor’s name.

Thor came with a growl, almost a bellow, from deep within his chest as he emptied himself inside Loki.

For a few moments they just lay there, Thor’s head resting on Loki’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. Loki was still unsatisfied and while Thor would’ve loved to see his face if he left him like this, he also knew it would likely ruin his chances for a repeat.

Thor pulled out of Loki and got down to his knees in front of him, his hands on the insides of Loki’s thighs. Loki’s cunt, glistening and dripping with his seed, was right in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, trying to sit up but Thor pushed him back down. Then he leaned in and licked a broad stripe from his hole across his lips to his clit. He could taste himself and grimaced but he could also taste Loki and more he heard Loki’s startled gasp above him.

Thor repeated the move and was rewarded with another moan and Loki pushing his cunt greedily against Thor’s face. Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s thighs and moved a little lower, pushing his tongue inside Loki’s hole. His teeth grazed Loki’s lips and he felt Loki quiver beneath his hands.

“Thor!” There was his name again, said in a breathless moan. He wanted Loki to only say his name like this again and never in any other way. He pushed his head upwards, dragging his tongue through the inside of Loki’s inner lips until his teeth and tongue closed around Loki’s clit. He devoted all his attention to it until Loki was nothing more but a writhing mindless mess beneath his hands. 

But as he came, his juices flooding Thor’s mouth mixed with his own seed, it wasn’t Thor’s name he moaned. “Brother.” Nothing else could’ve been a harsher reminder that it was not him Loki wanted. 

Thor got to his feet and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. On his desk Loki was still basking in his afterglow but suddenly Thor did not want to see him anymore.

“Get dressed”, he said, trying not to sound too harsh. “And get out.”

Something flashed across Loki’s face but it was gone too quickly for Thor to see what it was. Injured pride, probably.

“I...it was good, wasn’t it?” Loki asked, suddenly sounding insecure. He really was not the Loki Thor wanted, just the shadow of a shadow.

“It was fine”, Thor said as he headed towards his bathroom. “I’ll see you next time.”

From the corner of his eyes he could see Loki give an awkward nod before conjuring up his clothes and vanishing into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
